Pérdida Ambigua
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: "—Ha habido una muerte, pero no implica un cadáver. Es como cuando un soldado se pierde o un pariente se vuelve demente. Se han ido, pero igual siguen aquí."


Muy bien, llegando con un one-shot a pesar de deber varios fanfics. Bien por mí.

 **Disclaimer:** Si Harry Potter fuese mío habría hecho varios cambios, pertenece a al genial -y a veces no tan genial- J.K Rowling.

Sin más dilación sigan leyendo abajo.

* * *

 **Pérdida Ambigua**

* * *

Cuando Neville Longbottom se acercó hasta aquel espejo donde yacía la foto de sus padres sobre el marco pensó en cómo se sentirían ellos si estuvieran a su lado.

Con timidez apoyó su mano sobre la foto que se movía, como muchas otras fotos que él ha tenía en su casa de ellos. Parecían tener una vida marchita las fotos, un pequeño consuelo.

Vio de reojo la foto de Cedric quién sonreía, se sintió un poco peor, estando él sólo. En la Sala de Menesteres luego de concluir una clase más dirigida por Harry.

Pensó en Harry y sonrió un poco, estaban en una situación muy similar y sin embargo Harry estaba ahí, luchando, no dejándose vencer. Él era muy fuerte, no podía compararse con Harry.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de alguien, volteó la cabeza y pudo ver a Hermione allí, mirándole con cierta timidez.

—Disculpa, Neville. Me he olvidado la mochila y...

—No tienes qué justificarte, Hermione. Sólo estaba mirando las fotos.

Notó que la castaña se acercaba hasta él con cierto sigilo y le miró de reojo.

—¿Sabes? Le conté a Harry la otra vez de mis padres. Ellos —Neville se apretó los labios antes de continuar, miró la foto de sus padres: Frank y Alice Longbottom y armándose de un nuevo valor habló. —Ellos eran unos Aurores increíbles, lucharon en la Primera Guerra Mágica con gran valor. Pero...los secuestraron y fueron torturados por varios Mortífagos. Entre ellos Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, entre otros. Debo vengarlos, deseo vengarlos por eso estoy esforzándome al máximo, no soy tan inteligente como tú o hábil como Harry pero...

Hermione se quedó en silencio, un silencio tan poco común en ella. Mientras su mirada se quedaba detenidamente en el perfil de Neville, escuchó perfectamente los matices de su voz, cómo iban cambiando a medida que seguía hablando.

Reconoció la timidez, el orgullo. La tristeza, la ira. Y por último el odio y la venganza.

Sintió la necesidad de tomar la mano de Neville, como hacía con Harry y en un acto de impulsividad lo hizo.

—Neville, eres de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Y te estás esforzando mucho en ser un gran mago —aseguró Hermione vehemente. —¡Demonios, tú pudiste enfrentarte a tu boggart y yo no! Además estás mejorando mucho, hasta le ganaste a Ron.

Neville se puso bastante rojo, entre la vergüenza, el orgullo y la diversión.

Y Hermione sintió una ligera picazón de envidia, pero a diferencia de Ronald, ella no arruinaría -al menos no adrede- ese feliz momento de Neville. El de enfrentarse a lo que más temía, ¿quién soportaría tu mayor miedo a diario? ¿Alguien que debía ser no sólo una figura de autoridad sino una de protección, de guía? ¿Cómo sería si Harry viviera con miedo? ¿Si Ron pasara toda su existencia con una fila de arañas detrás de sí? ¿Si ella viviera fracasando?

—Gracias —le dijo Neville, con una sonrisa tímida. —Tú y los demás, hasta McGonagall ha sido mucho más amable y atenta conmigo. Sin embargo yo quisiera que…

—Que fueran tus padres los que te dijeran esas cosas —terminó Hermione, él asintió.

Hermione soltó la mano de su amigo para apoyarla sobre su hombre.

—Es normal, estás sufriendo, siempre se sufre el duelo de una Pérdida Ambigua, Neville.

Neville la miró confundido.

—¿Pérdida qué?

—Pérdida ambigua —repitió la chica con una paciencia que era pocas veces vistas. —Ha habido una muerte, pero no implica un cadáver. Es como cuando un soldado se pierde o un pariente se vuelve demente. Se han ido, pero igual siguen aquí.

—¿Y hay una manera de que...pare? ¿Si mis padres volvieran en sí?

Hermione le sonrió con cierta tristeza. No podía mentirle.

—Hay estigmas que aunque no queramos vivimos a diario. Recuerdo cuando mi abuelo sufrió un ACV.

—¿Un ACV? —Hermione rió, a veces olvidaba que Neville era un sangre pura, no se parecía ni a los Malfoy ni a Ron, él era tan "común" como ella pero mucho más agradable.

— Un accidente cerebro-vascular sucede cuando el flujo de sangre a una parte del cerebro se detiene.

Neville hizo un gesto con su cara que parecía leerse las palabras "desagradable" y dejó que Hermione continuara.

—Cuando mi abuelo le pasó aquello fue como "volver a empezar". Había dejado de poder expresarse o de moverse, ni caminar. Había dejado de ver en un ojo, le dolía siempre la cabeza. E incluso sufrió depresión; mi abuelo no era tan viejo pero se la pasaba acostado, sin ganas de nada; muerto en vida. Recuerdo que apenas yo empezaba a leer y quería aprender lo más rápido para investigar, para saber si había alguna cura o un método para ayudarle a tener una vida más digna. Incluso llegué a descuidar mis estudios cuando aprendí a leer fluidamente. Sin embargo él murió unos meses antes, casi un año, que yo recibiera mi carta de Hogwarts.

Hermione observó las fotos de Frank y Alice Longbottom para luego depositar su mirada en la foto de Cedric.

—A veces pienso en cómo hubiera sido si mi abuelo hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera aguantado más. Yo estaba esperanzada que al ir a Hogwarts, al hacer magia como debía ser encontraría la manera de salvarle pero no pude; dejé de pensar en eso y me involucré en mis estudios. Hasta tengo libros muggles: De ciencias, física, biología, filosofía. Todo.

—Y...¿ésto nunca se los has contado a Harry y a Ron? —preguntó Neville con cautela.

Hermione despegó su mirada de las fotos y se encogió de hombros.

—Harry tiene peores problemas que aún no supera. Y Ron es alguien que todavía no comprende ni lo que él siente…

Nevilla la miró fijamente.

—Hace mucho que no conversábamos sólo nosotros dos —comentó Neville. —Siempre te vi como mi primer y mejor amiga, incluso por encima de Harry y Ron. Al principio no me acercaba mucho porque te tenía miedo, además te solías meter mucho en problemas por Harry y Ron que un día, sentí que debía detenerlos. En especial a ti.

El rostro de Hermione adquirió un rostro de sorpresa, sintiéndose desarmada.

Diablos, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan despreciable de dejar a quien la consideraba una buena persona, a la persona que jamás la vio como una "irritante sabelotodo", a la persona que la había invitado porque le agradeció que hubiera sido buena con él? Por un momento pensó que entre ellos también hubo una pérdida ambigua.

No se arrepentía jamás de haber ido al baile de Viktor Krum, pero si hubiese otra oportunidad invitaría a Neville. Como amigos, como su primer amigo.

Se sentía tan comprendida por él, a pesar de las distintas formas de vida, de su sangre. Podía ver que Neville también tuvo los mismos problemas para adaptarse, él también sufría el hecho de probarse quién era cada maldito día en el colegio. Para demostrarles, para callarles la boca a gente como Malfoy que él y ella merecían el ser llamados "mago y bruja". Que su pasado no era un impedimento para lograr su futuro.

Muchos dirían que Harry era su mejor amigo, incluso más que Ron.

Pero lo que sentía por Harry no era ni de mejor amiga ni de hermana.

Ron era un tema que con el tiempo ella solucionaría.

En esos momentos su sonrisa se vio agradecida y feliz.

—Tú también eres mi primer amigo, Neville.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Siempre he visto a Neville y a Hermione como los primeros amigos que han tenido, aunque claro. Rowling tenía que hacer que Hermione perteneciera al Trío de Oro y que ellos se volvieran sus primeros amigos, lo entiendo pero me duele por Neville (?)

El término de Pérdida Ambigua así como su definición lo saqué de la serie "Pretty Little Liars", del personaje de Wren Kingston.

Ésto ha sido una chorrada del momento que escribí, pero se siente bien descargar pensamientos y puntos de vista de la saga en un fanfiction.

¿Reviews, críticas, tomatazos, lo-que-sea?


End file.
